lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.08 LaFleur
„'LaFleur'“ ist die 8. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Inhalt Jahr 1974 thumb|left|250px|Die riesige Statue, von hinten aus gesehen. Nachdem John in den Brunnen gefallen ist, Sawyer ihn ausgraben will und Juliet ihn beruhigen konnte, entdecken sie, Miles und Jin in einiger Entfernung eine riesige Statue, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen steht. Nachdem John das Rad gedreht hat, setzt ein Zeitsprung ein, welcher allen sehr zu schaffen macht. Miles bezeichnet ihn als „anders“, und wie ein Erdbeben. Als Sawyer entdeckt, dass der Brunnen wieder steht, rennt er hin, wird jedoch enttäuscht, da dieser zugeschüttet ist. Nachdem sich alle nach dem heftigen Zeitsprung wieder beruhigt haben, bemerken sie, dass sowohl ihr Kopfschmerzen, als auch das Nasenbluten verschwunden sind. Juliet vermutet, dass John sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, und nun alles vorbei sei. Sawyer sagt aber, dass er nun auf John warten wolle, egal wie lange dies dauert. Jahr 1977 thumb|left|250px|Ein betrunkener Horace Goodspeed torkelt am Sonarzaun herum. Rosie und Jerry befinden sich in einer bislang unbekannten Station mit einigen Monitoren im Hintergrund und tanzen zur Musik. Als Phil reinkommt, traut er seinen Augen nicht und fragt seinen Kollegen, ob er den Ärger von LaFleur tatsächlich riskieren wolle. Während die beiden diskutieren bemerkt Rosie auf einem der Monitore Horace Goodspeed, welcher offensichtlich betrunken ist, und mit Dynamit um sich wirft. Die beiden schicken Rosie nach draußen, und entschließen sich, LaFleur zu wecken. Sie rennen zu den Baracken und Phil klopft an eine der Türen, ein Mann antwortet genervt und macht die Tür auf. Sie erzählen ihm, was sie gesehen haben. Der Mann dreht sich um, es ist Sawyer. Er schnappt sich seinen Overall und verlässt das Haus. thumb|250px|Amy bekommt ihr Kind. Sawyer holt Miles mit einem DHARMA-Van ab, und beide fahren zum Sonarzaun, an dem Horace regungslos im Gras liegt. Er hat eine Flasche in der Hand, hinter ihm brennt die Wiese. Sawyer und Miles nehmen ihn hoch, und Sawyer bringt ihn nach Hause. Eine schwangere Frau, Amy, öffnet besorgt die Tür, bittet Sawyer ins Wohnzimmer. Er erzählt, dass er Horace bei der Flamme gefunden habe. Amy gibt zu, dass sie sich über Paul gestritten hätten. Im gleichen Moment sackt sie mit Wehen zusammen. Jahr 1974 thumb|left|250px|Sawyer will der wehrlosen Frau helfen. Nach einem kurzen Marsch durch den Dschungel entdeckt Sawyer Daniel, welcher Juliet berichtet, dass Charlotte verstorben ist. Nach ihrem Tod sei ihr Körper außerdem bei dem letzten Zeitsprung verschwunden. Daraus schließt er, dass sie selbst nicht mehr unwillkürlich in der Zeit springen. Nun will Sawyer zurück zum Strand, um dort auf Locke und die anderen zu warten, wovon Miles aber gar nicht begeistert ist. Juliet stimmt Sawyer aber zu, und sie machen sich auf den Weg. Auf ihrem Marsch hören sie plötzlich zwei Schüsse und einen Menschen, der nach Hilfe schreit. Als sie näher kommen sehen sie zwei Männer in Lumpen-artiger Kleidung, die einer Frau einen Jutesack über den Kopf ziehen. Auf seine Nachfrage hin versichert Daniel Miles, dass sie nicht in die Angelegenheit involviert werden können, da diese bereits geschehen sei. Sawyer und Juliet wollen davon jedoch nichts wissen, und schleichen sich an die Männer an. Sie erschießen jeweils einen, und retten die Frau, es ist Amy. Amy setzt sich neben den am Boden liegenden Mann, welcher von den beiden anderen Männern erschossen wurde. Jin findet bei einem der beiden ein Walkie-Talkie und gibt es Sawyer. Amy erkundigt sich bei Sawyer, wer er und die anderen seien. Dieser antwortet kurz, dass sie mit einem Boot gestrandet seien. Plötzlich ist es Amy sehr wichtig, die beiden Männer zu begraben und deren Opfer, Paul, mitzunehmen. Sawyer ist skeptisch, Jin willigt jedoch ein. Amy sagt, dass der Tote ihr Mann sei. thumb|250px|Amy schützte sich mit Ohrenstöpseln. Auf dem Weg zu den Baracken macht Sawyer Miles klar, dass allein er mit den Leuten reden will, die ihnen vermutlich viele Fragen stellen werden. Plötzlich schreit Juliet Daniel, der einige Meter weiter vor ihnen geht, zu stehen zu bleiben. Der immer noch mitgenommene Daniel findet sich daraufhin nur wenige Meter vor einem Pfosten des Sonarzauns wieder. Juliet fordert Amy auf den Zaun abzustellen, was diese dann auch augenscheinlich tut. Sawyer fordert sie auf vorzugehen, und Amy geht am Pfosten vorbei und bleibt kurz dahinter stehen. Die anderen folgen ihr und fallen mit Krämpfen zu Boden. Amy sieht sich um und zieht sich zwei Ohrenstöpsel aus den Ohren. Jahr 1977 thumb|250px|Amy liegt auf der Krankenstation. Mittlerweile liegt Amy auf einer Krankenstation. Der anwesende Arzt sagt Sawyer, dass er als Internist nichts tun könne, da sie einen Kaiserschnitt brauche. Amy hätte wenige Tage später auf das Festland gebracht werden sollen, um dort zu entbinden. Das Baby sei 2 Wochen zu früh dran. Sawyer verlässt die Station und geht zu Juliet, welche gerade ihrer neuen Tätigkeit als Mechanikerin nachgeht und unter einem DHARMA-Van liegt. Sawyer erklärt ihr die Situation, allerdings ist Juliet unsicher, da bislang alle Frauen gestorben sind, denen sie bei der Entbindung helfen wollte. Sawyer will jedoch, dass sie es versucht, da ihr sonst keiner helfen kann. Zurück bei Amy bereitet Juliet alles für einen Kaiserschnitt vor. Allerdings ist sich der Internist nicht sicher, ob Horace nicht besser dabei sein sollte. Da aber auch Amy sagt, dass Juliet ihr helfen solle, folgt der Arzt Juliets Anweisungen. Sawyer macht Juliet ein letztes Mal Mut, und verlässt dann den Raum. thumb|left|250px|Juliet ist heilfroh, dass das Baby gesund ist. Auf der Veranda läuft Sawyer ungeduldig auf und ab, als Jin dazukommt und in flüssigem Englisch nach der Lage fragt. Sawyer berichtet ihm kurz von der Situation, erkundigt sich dann jedoch nach der laufenden Suche nach den Oceanic 6 und John, welche immer noch nicht auf die Insel zurückgekommen sind. Plötzlich kommt Juliet aus dem Gebäude und berichtet davon, dass Amy einen Jungen geboren habe, und es allen gut gehe. Jahr 1974 thumb|250px|Horace will wissen, woher Sawyer kommt. Sawyer wacht auf einer Couch auf und Horace fragt, wie es ihm gehe. Er betont, dass er für seine Tat im Dschungel zwar dankbar sei, jedoch auf einige Sicherheitsaspekte achten müsse, da sie auf der Insel Feinde hätten, mit denen sie nicht gut auskämen. Auf Horace' Frage, wer Sawyer sei, antwortet dieser mit James LaFleur und gibt an, mit einem Boot auf der Insel gestrandet zu sein. Er und seine Leute seien auf der Suche nach der Black Rock gewesen. Horace gibt zu, das Schiff zu kennen. Er sagt Sawyer auch, dass er und seine Leute das nächste U-Boot nach Tahiti nehmen werden, von wo aus sie nach Hause können. Auf Sawyers Frage, warum sie trotz der Rettung von Amy nicht besser behandelt würden sagt Horace, dass sie kein DHARMA-Material seien. thumb|250px|left|Charlotte als kleines Kind. An einem Tisch bei den Baracken sitzen Miles, Daniel, Jin und Juliet. Juliet erzählt von ihrer Zeit bei den Anderen und der Säuberung. Jin erkundigt sich bei Daniel, ob es keine Zeitsprünge mehr gäbe, was dieser verneint, als er plötzlich ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen sieht und Charlotte wiedererkennt. Plötzlich kommen Horace und Sawyer zurück, als ein Alarm beginnt. Phil bringt die fünf in eines der Häuser und fordert die darin wohnende Frau, Heather, auf, auf sie aufzupassen. Durch ein Fenster beobachten sie, wie Richard Alpert mit einer Fackel in der Hand das Gelände betritt. Horace geht nach draußen, um mit ihm zu reden. Richard konfrontiert Horace damit, den herrschenden Waffenstillstand gebrochen zu haben und will wissen, wo seine zwei Männer sind. Horace geht ins Haus zu Sawyer und erkundigt sich nach den Leichen. Er sagt Phil, dass er dem Pfeil bescheid geben, und den Zaun auf volle Kraft stellen solle. Sawyer fordert, mit dem „Typen mit Eyeliner“ sprechen zu dürfen. Schließlich habe auch er die Waffenruhe gebrochen. thumb|250px|Sawyer redet mit Richard. Er geht zu Richard, welcher Sawyer jedoch nicht kennt. Er stellt sich als der Mann vor, welcher Richards Männer erschossen habe und schildert die Gegebenheiten bei dem Überfall auf Amy und Paul. Als Richard wissen will, wer er sei, fragt Sawyer, ob sie die Wasserstoffbombe vergraben hätte und führt weiter aus, dass er von John Locke weiß, welcher vor 20 Jahren in ihr Lager eindrang und erzählte, dass er der Anführer sei. Nun warte er auf ihn. Horace und Sawyer gehen zu Amy, welche neben dem toten Paul sitzt. Sie erzählen ihr, dass Richard Pauls Leiche fordert, um die Waffenruhe aufrecht zu erhalten. Amy willigt ein, nimmt ihrem Mann eine Halskette in Form eines Anch-Zeichens ab und verlässt den Raum. Horace sagt Sawyer, dass er und seine Leute noch zwei Wochen bleiben können, bis das U-Boot das nächste Mal abfährt. Draußen am Steg findet Sawyer Juliet, welche auf das Wasser sieht. Sie will unbedingt am nächsten Morgen ablegen, allerdings sagt Sawyer ihr, dass sie sich momentan in den 70ern befinden und nichts so sei, wie sie es kannten. Mit etwas Überredungskunst bringt er Juliet dazu, noch zwei Wochen auf der Insel zu bleiben. Jahr 1977 thumb|250px|left|Juliet und Sawyer küssen sich. Sawyer geht zwischen den Baracken entlang und pflückt eine Blume. Er betritt ein Haus, geht in die Küche und küsst Juliet, welche gerade das Essen zubereitet. Horace kommt nach seiner betrunkenen Randale wieder zu sich. Sawyer berichtet ihm, dass Amy ihr Baby bekommen hat. Horace erzählt, dass er Pauls Halskette in einer Schublade gefunden habe, und die beiden deswegen Streit gehabt hätten. Er fragt, ob drei Jahre lang genug seien, um über eine Person hinweg zu kommen. Sawyer erzählt von seiner Liebe zu einer Frau, an die er sich nun kaum noch erinnern könnte. Er sagt, dass sie niemals zurück kommen würde und drei Jahre durchaus lang genug seien, um über eine Person hinwegzukommen. thumb|250px|Kate, Jack und Hurley sind zurück auf der Insel. Sawyer und Juliet liegen im Bett, als das Telefon klingelt. Sawyer geht ran und verlässt hastig das Zimmer. Er fährt in einem blauen Jeep zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, als auch Jin im Van gerade ankommt, aus dem nach und nach Jack, Hurley und Kate steigen. Wissenswertes Titel Der Titel der Episode ist französisch und bedeutet übersetzt „''Die Blume''“. Bis zur Veröffentlichung der Pressemitteilung wurde diese Episode unter dem Titel „'Le'Fleur“ geführt, was übersetzt „Der Blume“ bedeuten würde. Allgemeines * Nach und , ist diese die dritte Lost Episode, deren Titel sich eines Pseudonyms eines der Hauptcharaktere bedient. *Die Zeit, die die Oceanic 6 auf dem Festland verbracht haben - nämlich drei Jahre, ist die selbe, die die Zurückgelassenen auf der Insel verbracht haben. *Rosie trägt ein Geronimo Jackson Shirt. *A fan-based joke revolving around Richard Alpert and "guyliner" is referenced in this episode by Sawyer who explains to Horace he was referring to his "buddy out there with the eyeliner". The joke has been debunked in interviews with the actor playing Richard, who has very dark eyelashes. *Pauls Halsband ist das Symbol eines Anch - ein bekanntes ägyptisches Symbol für Fruchtbarkeit und ewiges Leben. Die riesige Statue hält in beiden Händen jeweils einen Anch. Produktion *Ben, Desmond, Sayid und Sun haben in dieser Folge keinen Auftritt. Hurley, Jack und Kate sprechen in dieser Folge nicht. Locke ist nur in bereits genutzten Szenen aus zu sehen. *Dies ist die erste Folge seit , in der Sawyer die zentrierte Person ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Daniel Faraday glaubt zu wissen, dass das junge rothaarige Mädchen im Camp der Dharma Initiative Charlotte Staples Lewis ist. Allerdings meinte Ben, Charlotte sei am 2. Juli 1979 geboren - das wären etwa 5 Jahre zu spät, wenn Michaels Informationen korrekt sein sollten (Ein Geburtsdatum nahe 1969 wäre plausibler für das Alter des Mädchens im Camp). Es ist aber auch möglich, dass das Mädchen nicht Charlotte ist und Daniel sich nur geirrt hat. Es ist außerdem möglich, dass die Fähigkeit der Insel Menschen durch die Zeit reisen zu lassen, sobald sie in den Radius der Insel (oder aus diesem hinaus) kommen, Charlotte dazu gezwungen hätte, ihr echtes Geburtsdatum zu verheimlichen. ** Als Ben Charlottes Biografie rezitierte, sagte er auch, dass sie in Essex, England geboren wurde. * Sawyers Bart verändert sich sichtbar zwischen echtem und unechtem Bart während den verschiedenen Teilen von 1974. * Während Horace Goodspeed Sawyer im Jahre 1974 befragt, ist ein Williams Cyclone Pinball Automat in der Ecke des Dharma Aufzeichnungsraums zu sehen. Dieses wurde erstmals 1988 hergestellt. * Bei der Erstausstrahlung auf ABC, hat Sawyer beim Aufwachen Blähungen. Diese wurden vermutlich nachträglich als Scherz eingespielt und nicht wieder entfernt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Amy gebärt ein Kind. * Juliet bringt das Kind zur Welt, ohne das dieses, oder die Mutter, gestorben ist. * Jemand spielt Schach in den Barracken. * Sawyer und die anderen verheimlichen ihre Identitäten und Herkunft * Paul wird getötet. * Die Security hat Eisbären mit Kameras überwacht. * Daniel sieht die vermeindlich junge Charlotte. * Sawyer und Juliet sind zusammen. * Zwei der Anderen werden getötet. * Daniel sagt "was auch immer passiert ist, ist passiert". * Die Folge bezieht ihren Titel von Sawyers Pseudonym. * Sawyer nennt Charlotte "Red" (Rotschopf), Daniel "Mad Scientist" (verrückter Wissenschaftler) und "Plato", und Miles nennt er "Mr. 'I Speak To Dead People'" (Mr. 'Ich spreche mit toten Menschen') sowie "Bonzai". * Sawyer, der Kriminelle, wird zu einem Gesetzesmann. * Amy nimmt einen Anch von Pauls Leiche, welchen Horace später als Andenken findet. Handlungsanalyse *Sawyer says his name is James "Jim" LaFleur. *Sawyer pretends to be the captain of a ship. *Sawyer decides to wait for John Locke to come back. *Sawyer and his group become members of DHARMA. *Two Others kill Paul. *Sawyer and Juliet become a couple some time during the three years they spent together in the 1970s. Kulturelle Referenzen * Anch The Egyptian hieroglyph is a symbol of eternal life and fertility. Egyptian gods are often portrayed carrying it by its loop, or bearing one in each hand, arms crossed over their chest. The giant statue appears to be holding one in each hand. Paul's necklace was an anch, which Amy takes from him after he dies. Amy later successfully gives birth on the Island. * The Grateful Dead: Phil and Jerry, brownie eating 1970s hippies, seem to be references to Phil Lesh and Jerry Garcia of The Grateful Dead. Rosie may be a reference to the reoccurring symbol of roses in Grateful Dead songs and art. In the Grateful Dead "Ramble On Rose", the protagonist's name is Rose. The name of the band Grateful Dead has been attributed to this quote from the Egyptian Book of the Dead: "We now return our souls to the creator, as we stand on the edge of eternal darkness. Let our chant fill the void in order that others may know. In the land of the night the ship of the sun is drawn by the grateful dead." The name of the band is also popular in medieval stories about a dead man who wanders the Earth until someone gives him a proper burial. *''Candida: This 1970 song by Tony Orlando and Dawn is playing in a DHARMA station while Jerry is dancing with Rosie. * 'Plato: Sawyer calls Daniel "Plato". Plato was a philosopher in ancient Greece. The "cave allegory" is a famous mythological account from his The Republic, and his "Timaeus" is the source of the story of Atlantis. * '''The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer calls Miles "Enos", a reference to Roscoe P. Coltraine's deputy in The Dukes of Hazzard. * Coconut Telegraph: Sawyer says that Horace Goodspeed's drunken behavior will find its way out on the "coconut telegraph," referencing the content of the Jimmy Buffet song from the album of the same name. Literarische Methoden * This episode is unique in its handling of time in two different ways. Firstly, while title cards have been used in the past to indicate times or places, this is the first episode which has used them for this purpose for both the present-day and flash segments. Moreover, while utilized both a flashback and a flashforward separately, this episode was the first to have a story segment which was both a flashback and a flashforward. The 1977 scenes were a flashforward because the depicted events three years after the preceding episodes' on-Island storyline (continuing from the end of ); they were also a flashback because they immediately preceded the events at the end of . In a way, they were also present-day scenes because the final parts took place immediately after Jin finds Jack, Kate and Hurley in . *In 1974, when Sawyer wakes up from the sonic fence incident, Horace asks him "How's your head?" and Sawyer replies, "It hurts." In 1977, when Horace wakes up from his drinking binge, Sawyer asks him "How's your head?" and Horace replies, "It hurts." *Sawyer explains to Horace how he loved someone (Kate), but let her go. He says he doesn't remember her face anymore, and she's gone and never coming back. The next morning, however, Sawyer sees that Kate has returned to the island. *Daniel sees a young Charlotte, as Charlotte said before she died. *Sawyer says ' Mmm, somethin' smells good.' as he visits Juliet's house at the barracks. In Sawyer says ' Coffee smells good ' as he goes near Kate and Claire at the barracks. *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles, and Daniel have been living a lie for three years, just as the Oceanic 6 have off of the island. * Sawyer, the career criminal, is now head of security. * In Sawyer referred to himself as the "New Sheriff in Town". Referenzen zu anderen Episoden * Sawyer institutes a new con, referencing actual episodes from the Island's history to make his story more convincing: ** The French science team's ship crashing on the reefs and its passengers later landing on the island. ** The disappearance of the Black Rock, which landed on the Island. ** Sawyer's firsthand knowledge of the Black Rock. ** The expedition of the Christiane I, whose purported purpose actually was to find the wreckage of the Black Rock (though it is unlikely Sawyer knew of it). * The way that Jerry and Rosie were introduced mirrors the introductions of Desmond, Juliet and Pierre Chang. * A giant statue is seen by Miles, Sawyer, Jin, and Juliet. A large four-toed statue was previously seen as a ruin by Jin, Sun, and Sayid. * Juliet mentions that she used to live in the barracks, and points out her house. * Juliet agrees to stay on the Island with Sawyer for two weeks, but ends up staying three years. * Sawyer speaks to Richard Alpert about the events that happened in 1954, including the bomb and the fact that he is waiting for John Locke to return. * Daniel mentions Charlotte's death. * Daniel sees a young Charlotte, as Charlotte said before she died. * Sawyer jokes with Amy about Horace's drinking ending up on the Island's "coconut telegraph," similar to his joke to Hurley about revealing his food stash on the Island's "coconut internet." * Daniel refers back to his analogy of comparing the island skipping through time to a spinning record. * Sawyer wears glasses for reading again in 1977. * As Chief of Security LaFleur Sawyer is "the new Sheriff in town." Offene Fragen * Was hat die Statue für eine Bedeutung? **The giant statue appears to be Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead, to what extent does this statue imply the reality of the island - that dead people continue to appear on the Island and some who die appear unable to stay dead? **In der Mythologie wählte Anubis diejenigen in das Totenreich, die sich als würdig erwiesen. Möglicherweise hat dies etwas mit dem Auftreten der bereits verstorbenen Charaktere zu tun. **Was könnte diese Statue für John Locke bedeuten, der, wie es scheint, von den Toten auferstanden ist? **Wann wurde die Statue zerstört? Im Jahr 2004 ist nur noch der Fuß vorhanden. * Wie konnten Amy und ihr Sohn dessen Geburt überleben? * Was hat es mit dem Waffenstillstand zwischen der DHARMA Initiative und den Anderen auf sich? ** Wurde die Waffenruhe durch Amys und Peters Picknick gestört? ** Warum sind Richards Leute so brutal und gewalttätig gegen Amy und Paul vorgegangen? * Wo sind Rose, Bernard und die anderen Überlebenden? * Wo ist Daniel Faraday im Jahre 1977? * Welche Bedeutung hat Pauls Halskette? * Warum sind Jack, Kate und Hurley im Jahre 1977 gelandet? * Warum hatte Richard keine Angst vor dem Sonarzaun? * Warum wollen die Anderen Pauls Leiche? * Wer ist das kleine rothaarige Mädchen? * Wie hat Sawyer es geschafft Juliett mehr als zwei Wochen auf der Insel zu halten? * Sind Sawyer und die Anderen Benjamin Linus begegnet, und wenn ja, wie haben sie reagiert? * Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles und Faraday geht es scheinbar gut. Warum mussten die Oceanic Six zurückkehren? Hätte es nicht gereicht, dass Locke das Rad wieder zurück in die Achse dreht? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). *Horace´s Sohn ist im Jahre 2004, 27 Jahre alt, spielt er eine bestimmte rolle oder kam er bei der säuberung ums Leben? Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 5